


1234, Don't Worry, I'm Your Whore

by KarrineGenesis (MattySeptiplierTale)



Series: ABC, 123, Do Re Mi [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Belts, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattySeptiplierTale/pseuds/KarrineGenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bam!</p><p>Mark cried out as something hit across his head, vision swimming. He looked up, eyes having trouble focusing as something that looked a lot like Jack stepped toward him.</p><p>Green eyes shown evilly as the thing grinned.</p><p>Mark took a few ragged breaths, wincing as he prodded his head.</p><p>His fingers came back stained with blood.</p><p>"Ah, Mark, don't hurt yerself."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1234, Don't Worry, I'm Your Whore

Bam!

Mark cried out as something hit across his head, vision swimming. He looked up, eyes having trouble focusing as something that looked a lot like Jack stepped toward him.

Green eyes shown evilly as the thing grinned.

Mark took a few ragged breaths, wincing as he prodded his head.

His fingers came back stained with blood.

"Ah, Mark, don't hurt yerself."

Mark tched at it, whatever this thing was.

He tried to stand, before the thing pushed him down, pinning him to the ground.

"You're a rude little whore aren't you?"

Mark scowled, glaring up at whatever it was.

This wasn't Jack. Jack would never hurt him like this. Never call him a...

"F-Fuck off..."

"I'd rather fuck you instead of fuck off."

Mark blinked in surprise, getting panicky as suddenly something akin to smoke pinned down his arms.

As soon as this monster's fingers started to tug at his button, he flailed.

He landed a kick right where the sun didn't shine, but it didn't phase the monster. All it did was piss him off.

"Oh you fucker. I was going to go nice on you but you don't deserve that."

'Jack' finished pulling down the struggling man's pants and ripping off his shirt, before he stood over Mark and started to take off his belt.

Mark froze as suddenly, he realized what 'Jack' was doing with it.

"No, n-no, stop it... G-give me back Jack...!"

"What makes you think I'm not Jack?"

Mark breathed raggedly, swallowing as he tried to articulate words. But...

"You're not Jack..."

He finally wheezed lightly, looking up as the blood trickled down the side of his face from the first hit he'd sustained.

"... No, I'm not." It finally admitted, before quickly adding, "But he's not coming out ever again. At least not around you. You don't deserve his kindness."

Mark didn't say anything, letting the panic and sadness sink into his core.

"I... I know..."

"Then you know you deserve this."

The first hit was probably the one that hurt the most. It landed right across his thighs, hard enough to break skin.

Mark cried out, tears pricking up in his eyes.

"Count..."

"1..."

Another one, right across his chest, making him give his first sob.

"T-Two... Please, s-stop..."

Instead of answering, the monster hit him right across the face with the belt, smirking as Mark screamed.

"Th-Th-Three!!!"

Another hit, except this one stung horribly. The monster must have hit a bone.

"... F-four..."

"Shh, Mark... Don't worry..."

It threw the belt away, sinking down to lay across Mark, palming him.

"You're my whore, aren't you?"

Mark made a small, choked noise, a near sob.

"Say it..."

"I... I'm y-your who-ore..."

It chuckled, before it forced the shadows to spread Mark's legs.

"No... No, no...."

A scream rushed past Mark's lips as it rammed into him, tears renewing.

It covered his mouth with it's hand, ramming into him at a bruising, tearing speed.

As soon as it was done and it'd pulled out, it let go of Mark.

"... My name is Anti. Remember the name. And don't ya dare tell Jack about this, yer lucky you'll see him again. Go get yerself cleaned up, slut."

Mark quickly got up and rushed away in pain, wanting nothing more than to take a shower and wash that monster off him...

He knew he wouldn't tell Jack.


End file.
